


Sick Days

by OnTheFritz



Category: Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Caring Munkustrap, Inquisitive Tugger, M/M, Pre Alonzo/Mukustrap, Sick Alonzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/pseuds/OnTheFritz
Summary: Alonzo falls ill. Munkustrap takes care of him. Tugger finds out and uses the opportunity to learn more about Alonzo and Munk's relationship with one another. Pre slash, eventual Alonzo/Munkustrap, mostly fluff and conversations.
Relationships: Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is just one big excuse to have Alonzo and Munkustrap dance around their feelings for one another and for Tugger to interrogate them both. Enjoy!

The Rum Tum Tugger was a curious cat. There was even a whole song about it. And thus, being a curious cat, Tugger was usually one of the first cats to notice when something wasn’t quite right in the junkyard. The only other cat that shared his curious streak but was too humble to boast about it was his brother, Munkustrap.

Come to think of it, Tugger hadn’t seen his brother since the day before yesterday. While Munkustrap wasn’t required to be on watch for every second of every day it was almost a guarantee that he would at least make an appearance in the junkyard for an hour or two before going off to do whatever he had planned for the day. On the rare occasion that Munk had to leave for longer than a day he always made sure that at least Alonzo or Tugger himself was aware of it.

Checking around the usual hangouts yielded nothing. Eventually Tugger found himself outside of his brother’s den tucked away in a private corner of the junkyard. If Munk wasn’t here then there really wasn’t any other place in the junkyard he could be.

Tugger made to barge in as he usually was wont to do but something stopped him. He sniffed the air. There was the scent of Munkustrap, as expected, but there was something else. Something unidentifiable that made him slightly recoil. It wasn’t enough to scare him away but it did drive him to be a little cautious.

For one of the few times in his life Tugger knocked on the outside of the den, leaning back and trying to look more casual than he felt.

“Yes?” Munkustrap’s voice called out from inside the den, quiet and quick.

“Hey, Munk, it’s me.” Tugger said, giving his brother a minute to come out. There was a rustling, a faint whisper, then Munk’s voice was a little closer to the door.

“What is it?” Still the door remained closed.

“Haven’t seen you around the junkyard since day before yesterday. Wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

Something definitely wasn’t alright. Munkustrap was not a cat to have a conversation through closed doors. Sure, his den was his one sanctuary away from the general chaos of the junkyard, but Munk would have at least opened the door to tell Tugger to go away face to face.

“I’m fine, Tugger.” More rustling. More silence. Munk was obviously waiting for him to leave.

“You know, when you say it like that I’m not inclined to believe you.” Tugger let his voice default to a lazy drawl, one that managed to sound uninterested and incredibly stubborn at the same time. “And when I don’t believe you I’m even less inclined to go away.”

That got the reaction Tugger wanted. The door cracked open, just wide enough for Munk to get his head through.

“I’m. Fine.” Munk said through partially gritted teeth.

Tugger could clearly see he was not. The silver tabby’s fur had lost some of its luster and was much more rumpled than usual, like he hadn’t taken time to sleep or groom himself. Anxiety tightened the corners of his eyes, made him hold himself stiffly, and every bit of his expression and posture screamed to be left alone.

Above all that, there was a definite smell of illness that lingered about him.

“Are you sick?” Tugger wrinkled his nose and backed away.

Munk sighed. “No, Tugger, I’m not sick. I promise everything is fine.”

“If you’re not sick, then why does it smell like it?”

“It’s nothing.” Munk said quickly, turning an ear away from their conversation to listen behind him. “I have to go. Please just go home and don’t worry.”

With that the door was shut in his face. Clearly there was something going on. Someone was ill, there was no mistaking that smell, and Munk was either hiding the fact that it was him or there was someone else in there that he was taking care of.

That in itself was both surprising and not at the same time. Even without being the Jellicle Protector Munk was, inherently, a caring and protective soul, and any injured or ill cat could find comfort in knowing that he would ensure that they were well taken care of. Usually that meant taking the cat to Jennyanydots, who had the largest den in the junkyard and was very knowledgeable about treating the various illnesses and injuries that occasionally befell the members of the tribe.

What really piqued Tugger’s curiosity was the fact that Munk was taking care of this by himself to the point of hiding away from the rest of the junkyard. And once Tugger was curious about something there wasn’t anything anyone could do to stop him from pursuing it.

Munk had moved away from the door. Tugger tested it. It opened easily. With just a little less than his usual amount of swagger he stepped inside, flinching at the powerful smell of sickness that emanated from the back of Munk’s den. Normally Munk was a tidy cat, ensuring that the space was neat and welcoming, but everything was in a disarray, mirroring the disheveled appearance of the cat who lived there.

Carefully Tugger stepped forward. Munkustrap was stretched out on his bed with back to the room. His quiet purring filled the space. The silver tabby was arranged rather oddly on the bed, perched almost on the edge, leaving the rest of the bed empty except for a large mound of blankets.

Tugger hesitated in the doorway, drawn forward by the curiosity of the scene but repulsed by the overwhelming smell of sick cat. Munk turned his head slightly and rolled his eyes. 

“Tugger, go home.” He sighed. “Now is really not a good time.”

“I can see that. What’s going on?”

A cough. Munk immediately turned his attention back to the blankets. 

“Look, if you’re not going to leave, will you at least bring me some water?” Munk pointed to a cup that was half full of liquid. 

“I-”

More coughing. Coughing that was definitely not coming from Munkustrap. Tugger did as he was requested, eyes unashamedly roving over Munk’s bed and whoever else was in it. Any other time and this would have been a perfect opportunity to rib his brother about finally getting a queen into his bed. Still might be depending on who it was.

“Thank you.” Munk said, shooting Tugger a warning look as his brother made no move to leave.

“Look, Munk, if you need help or something, you can ask.”

“As I have told you several times now I’m fine-”

Munk was interrupted by another bought of harsh coughing that made both Tugger and Munk cringe. The blanket shuddered and rolled over, revealing a very distinctive black and white face.

“Alonzo?” Tugger asked incredulously. “What’s he doing here?”

“Please, Tugger. Not now.” Munk seemed to have given up in persuading Tugger to leave, focusing his efforts on helping Alonzo sit up so he could have some water. 

With a little coaxing Munk pulled Alonzo up against him, propping the cat up and holding the cup up to his face so he could drink. Alonzo managed to drink a mouthful before shaking his head and pushing the cup away, squeezing his eyes shut and curling up again under the blanket. If he noticed Tugger’s presence he didn’t acknowledge it.

“Seriously, Munk, what happened? Why isn’t Jenny taking care of him?” Tugger was torn between wanting to stay and figure out what was going on and leaving before he caught whatever it was that Alonzo had.

“He unexpectedly fell ill. I’m taking care of him.” Munk placed the cup down. “Jenny’s already been by. There’s not much more to do besides manage the symptoms.”

“How long’s he been like this?” Tugger angled his head to get a better look at Alonzo. 

The black and white cat was shivering, trying simultaneously to pull the blankets around him while burrowing up against Munkustrap’s side. His fur was dull and stuck up all over the place. It was a rather pathetic sight for the usually poised cat.

“Since yesterday morning.” Munk said quietly.

To punctuate Munk’s statement Alonzo let out an impressive sneeze. Thankfully the blanket took the brunt of the blow. With a quiet moan Alonzo buried his face against Munk’s leg, pulling the blankets back up over his head.

Tugger recoiled. Munk gently pet the back of Alonzo’s head under the blanket.

“You’re not worried about getting it?” Tugger asked.

Munk shrugged. “It’s a bit late now to worry about that. And I can’t just leave him alone like this.”

“How long until he gets better?”

“Jenny said mild cases can take a couple days, more severe cases can last longer than a week.”

“I take it he’s not one of the ‘mild cases’.” Tugger leaned up against the wall to study the scene before him.

Despite Alonzo being clearly ill and Munkustrap obviously stressed, there was an odd familiarity between them that Tugger couldn’t place. He seriously doubted that either tom had been in this position before, yet the natural intimacy between them spoke of a deeper, underlying trust that wasn’t earned overnight. There was something definitely there between them, something that remained unspoken. 

Tugger couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel. And the cause was something he wanted to learn more about.

“Hey, if you want, I could watch him for you.” Tugger offered, trying to seem nonchalant. 

Munk squinted at him. “What?”

“Don’t act surprised. So long as Lonz doesn’t sneeze in my face or try to cuddle me, I don’t mind.” 

“I know you’re up to something but I can’t figure out what.” Munk rubbed his paws over his face. “But I do need to go and see if Jenny has any more supplies. And get another blanket. And-”

“And get some rest for yourself.” Tugger interrupted. “No offense, but you look terrible.”

“Thanks. Truly appreciate it.” Munk said dryly.

“Look, Lonz wouldn’t want you to neglect yourself. Take a break while you’re out there.”

“And when did you suddenly become an expert on what Lonz wants and doesn’t want?”

“Are you gonna go or do I have to kick you out of your own den?” Tugger crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. But if he wakes up try to get him to drink some water. And get him to eat if he can.”

“I’ll try.”

“And he’ll need some of this for his fever in about an hour.” Munk picked up a small syringe of liquid.

“I’m not going to stick him while you’re gone!”

“Relax, it’s not a needle.” Munk assured him. “It’s medication. Just get him to take it when he’s awake.”

“Fine. Is there anything else?”

Munk shook his head. “No. Hopefully he’ll just sleep for the rest of the day.”

“Yeah, hope so.” Tugger muttered. 

Munk bent down and whispered something to Alonzo, who had slung an arm over Munk’s legs and was feebly trying to keep the silver tabby seated. Whatever he said was kept Alonzo placated long enough for him to free himself. As Munk tucked the arm back under the blanket he gave Alonzo a look that made Tugger feel like a third wheel yet again, and with that he was gone.

Tugger shifted from one foot to the other, feeling like he had just intruded on something private but unable to reason exactly why. Instead of puzzling over it he found a chair and draped himself in it, waiting for Alonzo to either fall back asleep or do something interesting.

It didn’t take long for the coughing to start again. Tugger winced at the sound, watching as Alonzo curled in on himself as he tried to get his breath back. Finally the cat straightened, panting a little and licking his dry lips.

“Thirsty?” Tugger asked.

Alonzo, eyes still shut, nodded, lethargically pushing the blankets away so he could sit up.

“Here.” Tugger was not about to cradle Alonzo like his brother did but he shoved some pillows behind the cat so he could sit up easier. When it looked like he was secure Tugger nudged the cup into Alonzo’s paws.

Alonzo took the offered cup, cracking an eye open as he drank. He stiffened.

“You’re not Munk.” Alonzo croaked.

“At least you have enough sense about you to realize that.” Tugger huffed. “How are you feeling?”

“Where is he?”

“Out to get some more medicine. And to get some fresh air.”

Alonzo’s fevered eyes darted towards the door.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” Tugger said, moving to block the exit. “Munk told me to keep an eye on you and you are going to stay put until he gets back.”

“I’m- I’m fine-” The sharp hacking coughs that interrupted him proved otherwise. With a stuttered sigh Alonzo laid back down, closing his eyes miserably.

“You know, the more you and Munk try to assure me that things are fine, the more I think they aren’t.” Tugger took pity on his shaking form and pulled the blanket over him.

Alonzo whimpered. “When’s he coming back?”

“Probably not for a while. The junkyard hasn’t seen him for a day so I’m sure everyone will try to interrupt him with something or other.”

This elicited another pitiful whimper from Alonzo. He pulled the blankets over his head and curled up into a ball, making a noise that Tugger had never heard the cat utter before in his life.

“Are you… are you crying?” Tugger felt a flash of panic surge through him. Alonzo was, in no uncertain terms, a confident, composed cat. To see him so vulnerable was disturbing. 

No response. Just small, sad little sounds under the blanket.

“Hey, Munk’ll be back soon. I’ll stay here with you until he comes back.” Tugger, having no better idea, sat down on the bed and awkwardly patted the blanket where he thought Alonzo’s shoulder was. He could feel the unusual warmth of the fever through the blanket.

Right. Fever. The medication. Tugger hunted around for the syringe. Triumphantly he held it aloft and turned to Alonzo.

“Hey, so, you have to take this.” He tugged on the blanket.

Alonzo had definitely been crying. And he looked even worse than before. Tugger picked up the tissues and awkwardly placed them near Alonzo’s face. The cat slowly took the edge of the blanket and tried to pull it back up again, groaning when Tugger easily pulled it away.

“No, you have to take this medicine.” Tugger waved it in front of Alonzo’s unfocused eyes. “Munk told me to give this to you.”

“Munk? Where is he?” Alonzo asked again, clearly not tracking the conversation well. 

“He’ll be right back. Just stepped out for a minute.” Tugger lied, not wanting to upset him again.

“Oh.” Alonzo closed his eyes again, curling in on himself since Tugger held the blanket hostage.

“Hey, come on.” Tugger gently shook the cat’s shoulder, wincing at the heat. “Munk wants you to take this.”

“He does?” There was the motivation. It was a difficult operation since Alonzo was caught between lucidity and a fever induced delirium and Tugger wasn’t thrilled to be touching the sick cat, but between the two of them Alonzo was finally properly medicated.

“Uh, well done. Munk’ll be very happy.” Tugger pulled the blanket back over him. “You think you can eat something?”

Alonzo shook his head, rolling away from Tugger again. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

“Not much for conversation today.” Tugger remarked to himself. He’d have to interrogate Alonzo later when he could stay awake for more than a couple of sentences.

*****

The next day Tugger was just as surprised to find himself at Munk’s den as his brother was. 

“Can I help you?” Munk asked, looking a little more put together than yesterday but still just as anxious as before.

“Well, uh, I thought that since I’m not busy I’d see how you and Alonzo were doing. I assume he’s still here.” He had spent the better part of the night alone, replaying the events of the day before in his mind. There was something going on between his brother and Alonzo. And he was going to figure it out.

“Yes. And he’s better. Not as feverish as yesterday. He’s sleeping.” Munk took a look over his shoulder before continuing. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I do need to step out for a while. But I don’t want to leave him alone-”

“Say no more, I’ll watch him.” Tugger waved a paw lazily through the air. 

“Thank you.” There was that suspicious look again. “I am curious to know why you are suddenly so interested in hanging out with Alonzo.”

“Well, you know me, I’m a curious cat. And I’m very curious as to why Lonz is here and not comfortably in his own den.”

That statement made Munk stiffen and adopt a very peculiar closed off expression.

“I told you, I’m taking care of him.” Munk said, voice carefully controlled. “It’s easier if he’s here.”

“Sure, sure. Forget I said anything. Go and do your thing, I’ll babysit.”

Normally aggravating his brother was one of Tugger’s favorite past times, but with Munk already so stressed and exhausted it wasn’t much fun to push him. Better wait for Alonzo to recover and then resume the pestering. 

Munk gave Tugger a long, calculating look, then softened his expression. “Thank you. It is a help. I… I don’t think Lonz would want anyone else to see him like this.”

“My lips are sealed. Besides, it doesn’t make for very alluring conversation if I go on about how terrible Lonz looks. I’d rather talk about myself.”

Munk rolled his eyes, looking a little more like his usual self. Nevertheless he let Tugger inside. Things were a little more tidy than yesterday and it was clear that Munk had tried to air out the place as best he could. It still smelled of illness but not nearly as powerful as before. On the bed Alonzo was still curled up in the blankets, face tucked into a pillow and looking rather peaceful.

“He seems to be faring better than yesterday.” Tugger remarked, taking up his spot in the chair and propping his feet up on the bed like he had done the day before.

“He is. The fever has gone down thanks to the medicine Jenny had. We both got some actual sleep last night.” Munk unnecessarily arranged the blankets in an obvious attempt to delay his departure.

Idly Tugger wondered where exactly his brother had slept if Alonzo was occupying the bed. Unfortunately he did not get a chance to pursue that line of questioning because Munk finally took his leave, not before pointing out where the food, water and medicine was if it was needed.

Now left to his own devices, Tugger took the opportunity to unashamedly stare at Alonzo as he slept, as if simply staring at the cat would solve the half formed questions rolling around in his brain. Unfortunately the novelty wore off quickly and boredom set in. Since there was nothing better to do Tugger took it upon himself to go through Munk’s things, hopefully finding anything that might give a hint towards the questionable relationship he and Alonzo had going on between them.

A violent sneeze brought Tugger out of his investigations. Alonzo had evidently sneezed himself awake, sitting upright in the bed with wide, startled eyes.

“Morning, princess.” Tugger smirked as Alonzo took notice of him and froze.

“What are you doing here?” Alonzo’s attempt at sounding intimidating was ruined by the congested rasp of his voice.

“Taking care of you.”

“No you’re not.” It was incredible how adamant Alonzo could be while barely being able to sit up on his own.

“I believe I am.” Tugger shoved the pillows behind him so he wouldn’t fall over. “Otherwise why would I be here?”

“I don’t… where’s Munk?”

“Seriously, not even a thanks?” Tugger shoved a glass of water in Alonzo’s paws and sat back down in his chair. “Munk’s out doing some stuff he had to do. Asked me to watch you.”

“Oh.” Alonzo busied himself with the water. He looked disappointed but not like he was going to cry, which Tugger was immensely grateful for.

“So. How are you feeling? You look better than yesterday at least.”

“Better.” Alonzo paused with the cup halfway to his mouth. “Wait, yesterday?”

“Yeah. You looked like death warmed over.” Tugger decided not to mention the crying. 

“You were here yesterday?”

“Wow, you really don’t remember what happened, do you?”

“What happened?” Alonzo asked worriedly. “Tugger, what did you do?”

“Hey, I didn’t do anything.”

Again with the suspicious look. First Munk, now Alonzo. And he hadn’t even done anything to warrant suspicion. Yet. But Alonzo seemed much more coherent and awake than the day before, so now was a good a time as any to start asking questions.

“So, I’m curious.” Tugger said, hooking his thumbs in his belt and smiling.

Alonzo groaned and sank back into the pillows. “Please. Please don’t. I don’t have enough energy to deal with you.”

“How come you’re over here and not at your own den?” Tugger continued. “Seems like an odd place to lay low until you’re better.”

Alonzo mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I wasn’t sick when I got here.” 

“What d’you mean?”

“I was-” Alonzo coughed, wincing and rubbing his chest. “I didn’t come here because I was sick.”

“Well, of course not. Kind of a jerk thing to do to a friend, coming over and making them take care of you.”

“When I came here I was fine. When I woke up I was sick. I wouldn’t-” Alonzo swallowed thickly. “- I wouldn’t have stayed the night if I knew I’d wake up like this.”

Tugger squinted. Alonzo was clearly not feeling well enough to put much effort into lying. The cat could barely keep his eyes open. And clearly he hadn’t realized just what he admitted to doing.

“You spent the night here?” Tugger’s brain was moving very quickly and in a direction he wasn’t sure he wanted to go towards. “Why?”

Alonzo groaned, giving him a displeased stare that rivaled Munkustrap’s. “Forget I said that. It doesn’t matter.” 

“I think it does. And I want to know what you and my brother are up to.”

“You don’t.”

“Oh, but I do.” Tugger grinned. 

“It’s not important.”

“It’s important enough for my brother to neglect his Jellicle Protector duties and to risk his health to take care of you.”

To Tugger’s disappointment he did not receive a response. Might as well push the conversation in another direction.

“Munk’s been awfully cozy with you. Seems pretty determined to keep you in his bed.”

That got an interesting reaction. Alonzo cleared his throat and averted his eyes, face flushing more than it already was.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Alonzo finally said. “It’s not like that.”

“And what does it look like, exactly?” 

“Don’t you have anything better to do? Like find some queens and seduce them?”

“I don’t spend all my time seducing queens. And you’re not going to distract me that easily.”

“I didn’t come here just to sleep with Munk. Not all of us are interested in having sex with anything that’s pretty and moves.” Alonzo said, shooting Tugger his best haughty look. It ended up looking more like he was constipated.

“Those are your words, not mine. But I have to say that you’re not being very convincing.” Sure, it wasn’t nice to tease the cat while he was down, but Tugger felt like Alonzo was on the verge of confessing something big. Something that he might not have said if he hadn’t been knocked down a peg or two due to his illness.

Alonzo took another pointed drink of water. Tugger let the silence fall between them. Then something that Alonzo had said earlier took hold of Tugger’s brain.

“Hey, did you just say that you think Munk is pretty?” Tugger asked. 

Alonzo choked. It took several minutes of coughing and hacking to regain his breath, but his dignity was lost. 

“And you said that you didn’t ‘just’ come here to sleep with Munk.” Tugger realized. “Which implies that you would be open to the idea if it were on the table.”

“Everlasting Cat, you are insufferable.”

“Can’t help but be curious. If you’d just come out and say it straight then I’d leave you alone.”

“You would not and you know it.” Alonzo glowered at him.

“That’s true.” Tugger shrugged. “But I still want to know.”

It was clear that Alonzo was worn down. Both in health and in patience. With a long suffering sigh Alonzo rubbed his temples, trying to regain any shreds of dignity he had left.

“Fine. I… I wanted to talk to him. Privately. Alone.”

“You’re not… you’re not going to tell me that you wanted to spend the night with Munk to talk about Protector business, are you.” Tugger said slowly.

“Please.” Alonzo groaned again, burying his face in a pillow. “I feel terrible. I don’t want to have this discussion with you.”

“So you-”

“Tugger. Stop.”

“Look, Munk is my brother. I need to know what’s going on in his life. Especially the parts he doesn’t think I should know about. Because every time I ask him if he’s got his eye on someone he finds irritating ways of changing the subject.”

Alonzo rolled over so his back was to Tugger, sending him into another coughing fit. Tugger took pity on him and arranged the blankets so they covered him better. 

When Alonzo was able to breathe again he said, “It doesn’t matter.”

“I think it very much does matter.” Tugger sat down on the bed and leaned over so Alonzo had to look at him.

“I wish I was nauseous so I could throw up on you.”

“You’re not very pleasant when you’re ill, you know that?”

“When is Munk coming back?” The black and white cat asked desperately.

“Not until later tonight.” Tugger said.

“And why are you here again?”

“Because I care?”

“You do not.”

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know that despite your clear distaste of me and my general state of being, I happen to think that you’re an okay cat.” Tugger protested, standing up and pacing the room. “Especially if my brother seems to think so highly of you.”

“I… I don’t find you distasteful.” Alonzo said quietly.

“Oh? Then how come every time I walk into the junkyard you seem to find every excuse to be somewhere else? And don’t think I don’t see those faces you make during my performances.”

“Just because I don’t want to be part of your fan club while you strut around and pelvic thrust in their faces doesn’t mean I hate you.”

“I don’t always strut around pelvic thrusting.” Tugger paused in his pacing. “There’s dancing involved. Sometimes.”

Alonzo snorted, then sneezed. Wearily he rolled back over to face Tugger, pointing wordlessly at the tissues that were out of reach. Tugger obliged him.

“Thanks.” Alonzo said thickly as he painfully blew his nose. “I hate this.”

“I can’t say I envy you.” Tugger leaned back a little.

“This is not how I wanted things to go.”

“And how did you want them to go?”

“Tugger.” Alonzo groaned exasperatedly.

“Please. You’re giving me cryptic answers and I’m drawing conclusions that, while they are very interesting, are not conclusions I want to come to unless they are correct.” Tugger sat back down in the chair.

Alonzo narrowed his eyes at him. “What conclusions are you coming to?”

“So we’re going to play this game? Very well.” Tugger crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat. “I can play. But if I guess correctly you have to tell me the truth.”

Silence. Alonzo looked annoyed but also… anxious? Tugger soldiered on.

“First, I think- no, I know- that you and my brother are very close. Naturally this is expected since you’re both friends and you’re his second in command. Correct?” 

A small nod. 

“And, also naturally, because you spend a lot of your time together, you find comfort in Munkustrap’s presence.”

Slow nod.

“So… you obviously came over here to talk to Munk about something important. Something private. Something that you couldn’t talk to him while out in the open. But what would that be?”

“You’re enjoying yourself too much. I’m going to sleep.” Alonzo closed his eyes but looked anything but relaxed.

“You know, I’ve noticed something.” Tugger kicked his feet up on the edge of the bed and leaned back further to stare at the ceiling.

“What could you have possibly noticed?”

“My brother, Everlasting Cat bless him, is a busy cat. He doesn’t have much time to find himself a mate or even throw himself into a casual fling. Of course, he’s never been one to do anything casual anyways, no matter how much I try to persuade him relax and let loose.”

“Does this have a point?”

“I’m getting there. Anyways, as the Jellicle Protector, Munk doesn’t have much time to find a mate and isn’t very interested in casual hookups. And that’s accepted of him.” Tugger slid his eyes over to Alonzo, who was now watching him with a closely guarded look. “You, on the other hand, aren’t nearly as busy. And so far as I can tell, don’t seem interested in any cats except for one.”

To his complete surprise Alonzo pinned his ears back and growled. “Don’t.”

“And yet, as soon as I bring up the subject, you seem to get increasingly agitated. Especially when I talk about you and Munk together. It’s almost like every time I suggest that maybe you see my brother as something more than just a friend you-”

“Don’t!” Alonzo shouted, immediately falling into a coughing fit. It took several minutes for him to recover, leaving him winded and wheezing. 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to push you that far.” Tugger offered the water but it was pushed away. 

“Fine.” Alonzo squeezed his eyes shut. “You’re right. About how I feel about Munk.”

“I am?”

“Yes.”

“How long?” Tugger asked quietly.

“Long time.” Alonzo ran a paw over his face. “Too long.”

“And you haven’t said anything?”

“I can’t.” The words came out in a pained whisper. “I tried the night before I got sick. But I couldn’t do it.”

“So that’s why you wanted to talk to Munk privately. So you could tell him you liked him more than a friend.”

“When you say it like that it seems so juvenile.” 

“Why don’t you just tell him?”

“It’s not as easy for me as it is for you, Tugger.” Alonzo said quietly. “It’s different.”

It was hard for Tugger to get his head around it. Whenever he saw a cat he wanted to get to know on a more intimate level he just went for it. No sense wasting time. Either the other cat would be interested or not. Sure, rejection stung, but it didn’t hurt for long. And there was always someone new to get to know. It wasn’t as if telling someone you liked them was as serious or as difficult as asking them to be your mate.

Wait. Tugger stared at Alonzo. The black and white cat looked absolutely miserable, and not because he was ill. He was also staring longingly at the door as if waiting for Munk to return. It was the same look Munk had given Alonzo just before he left.

“You love him.” Tugger realized, words coming out before his brain could fully process the thought.

“Yes.” Alonzo whispered.

“Lonz.”

“What?”

“You love Munk.”

“Yes, Tugger. I do.”

“Seriously? You want to be mates with him?”

“What else do you want me to say?”

“I just… it’s a big deal.”

“Yes, and that’s why I can’t just go out there and say it and then deal with the inevitable.”

“The inevitable?”

“You said yourself that Munk is too busy to look for a mate. He doesn’t have time for me. Or for anyone.”

“Hang on, I said he was busy, but not that he didn’t have time for you. Look where you are right now. The logical thing for Munk to have done was to drag you off to Jenny’s so she could treat you, but he didn’t. Munk would have stayed here with you for forever if I didn’t kick him out. And, believe me, it is very clear to see that you are his priority.”

Alonzo didn’t look convinced, but he also didn’t argue.

“Hey, want to try and eat something?” Tugger started to rummage around for something suitable to eat. “Munk’ll kill me if he finds out we spent all this time having a heart to heart and I didn’t try and force food down your throat.” 

“You will not tell Munkustrap anything about this.”

“What, about the food? I’m sure he won’t mind if you eat his stuff.”

“You know what about.”

“Oh. Well, as much as I would enjoy telling him that you love him and see the look on his face, I am a decent enough cat to refrain from doing so. But I strongly suggest that you just tell him yourself.” He found a container and sniffed it. “Here, try some of this.”

“What is it?” Alonzo turned his apprehension towards the container that Tugger was shoving at him.

“Rice pudding. Munk must have told Jenny you were really ill.”

“I am.”

“If you are lucid enough to confess your feelings for Munk to me then you’re well enough to eat.”

Alonzo shot him a look but complied, managing a bite or two before pausing thoughtfully. “You know, you’re awfully casual about this.”

“About what?” Tugger paused in his now obvious snooping around through Munk’s things.

“About how I feel about Munk.”

“Oh. Well, I dunno, it’s surprising but also… not really? You and Munk are together all of the time. It’s not a stretch to think of you two as mates.” Tugger shrugged. “And, honestly, Munk could probably stand to get laid now and then. Might be good for the both of you if you get together and have a good-”

“Okay, I’m done with this conversation.” Alonzo put down the pudding, looking vaguely nauseous.

“What? You honestly can’t tell me that you spent the night here, in my brother’s bed, planning on confessing your undying love to him, and haven’t imagined-”

“Please. Just stop.” Alonzo was turning a very interesting shade of red.

“You have!” Tugger grinned.

“I’m going to sleep now.” To Alonzo’s dismay Tugger suddenly looked dangerously thoughtful.

“You know, I just realized something.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“So, every year at the Jellicle Ball I do my bit. You know, the dancing, the singing, how everyone joins in to bask in my glory?”

Alonzo pointedly turned his back to the room. Tugger did not take the hint.

“I’ve already mentioned how I noticed that you never participate with the other cats and kittens, instead opting to sit with the stuffy elders and stare disapprovingly from a distance while trying to ignore me. Which you are doing right now.”

“I’m sleeping.”

“Well, I just realized that you’re not the only one who takes a back seat during my song. Munk doesn’t participate either.”

“Munk doesn’t join in because one, you’re his brother, and two, he doesn’t approve of you derailing the Jellicle Ball to flaunt yourself and rile everyone up.” Alonzo rolled back over to give Tugger a pointed look.

“Did he really say that?” Tugger paused in his revelations. 

“Yes.”

“Huh.” Tugger shrugged. “Nevertheless, that’s not the point. My point is that maybe you aren’t ignoring me specifically because you disapprove, but instead taking the opportunity during my song to openly ogle Munk without anyone else noticing.”

Alonzo let out a long suffering sigh. “I regret telling you anything.”

“You’re not denying what I’m saying.”

Alonzo pulled the blanket up over his head.

“You know, I can see the appeal. If he wasn’t my stuffy older brother I could see how you could have a thing for stripes. You look good together.”

“Really?” Alonzo sounded hopeful as he pulled the blanket back down.

“Sure. Both of you walk about all high and mighty with sticks up your-”

Sadly Tugger’s statement and Alonzo’s retort were interrupted by Munkustrap’s return. Immediately the silver tabby dropped the bag he was holding and practically threw himself on the bed at seeing Alonzo’s murderous look. 

Apparently Munk mistook Alonzo’s outrage for pain, holding him close and all but nuzzling him to death. Tugger raised an eyebrow over Munk’s shoulder. Alonzo gave him a very rude gesture in return.

“Are you alright? What can I do for you?” Munk asked.

“I’m fine. Tugger made sure I didn’t die while you were gone.” Alonzo said, face softening as Munk checked his forehead. 

“He even ate something. Must have been my stimulating conversation skills.” Tugger said, smiling all too innocently at the two.

“Sure. That was it.” Alonzo shot Tugger another warning look.

Tugger smirked suggestively in return. Alonzo rolled his eyes and decided to look at Munk, who had turned his attention to the bag he had brought. This ended up with Alonzo looking directly at Munk’s backside, sending the black and white cat blushing and Tugger cackling with laughter.

Munk turned around again, holding another syringe of medicine, and gave Tugger a stern look. “I don’t know what you were up to while I was gone but I can tell that it probably wasn’t good for Lonz’s health.”

“Oh, Munk, it was fine. Lonz and I just caught up with each other. We rarely get a moment where it’s just the two of us since you and Lonz are practically joined at the hip.” Tugger grinned, looking past Munk to stare directly at a mortified Alonzo. “Might as well just be mates already.”

“Tugger, I appreciate all of your help, but I think it’s time you go.” Munk said, looking altogether too composed for what his brother was insinuating.

“Ah, don’t be like that. I was leaving anyways. Don’t want to intrude on whatever you have going on here.” Tugger made a show of standing and stretching his limbs before sauntering over to the door.

Munk didn’t even wait for him to leave before speaking to Alonzo. Tugger ducked out of sight to listen because, hey, he had learned a lot of interesting things about the two of them and wanted to see if there was anything else he could glean about them.

“How are you?” Munk’s voice was soft.

“Better. Really. Especially now that you’re here.”

“Was Tugger really that bad? Because I can tell him to leave you alone.”

“No, no, he’s fine.” Alonzo sighed. There was a shuffling sound as if he were making more room on the bed. “Actually it was nice to talk to someone. Helped clear my head a little.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” Munk said regretfully.

“You have important things you have to do, Munk. More important things than taking care of a sick cat.”

“Alonzo, you are the most important thing to me.” The seriousness in Munk’s voice was enough to stun both Tugger and Alonzo into silence. “Don’t ever think otherwise.” 

“Then I… I guess I won’t suggest that I go back to my den and recover.” Alonzo finally said after a while.

“You better not. You’re not leaving until you’re well again.” Munk said. Another shuffling on the bed. “Speaking of which, here’s your next dose.”

“Great.” Alonzo sounded less than enthused.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Munk said.

“Mmm.” More shuffling. “Largely in part thanks to you.”

Munkustrap’s purring filled his den again. Tugger chanced a peek back around the corner. Both Munk and Alonzo were curled up under the blanket, Alonzo’s face pressed into Munk’s neck as the silver tabby held him close. Munk’s eyes were closed. They looked as natural as any other pair of mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two and the final part of this fic!

“Alright. So. I’ve thought about it.” Tugger said the next day after he convinced Munk to leave and get some Jellicle Protector business done.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Alonzo said dryly, closing his eyes and settling back into the pillows as Tugger sat down. The fevered flush to his cheeks was noticeably absent and his voice was stronger.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep. I have an idea.” Tugger put his legs up on the bed and prodded Alonzo with a foot.

“I’m not sleeping. I don’t dare to when you’re around. Not after all you know.”

“You’ll like this idea, I promise.” 

“Hmm.” 

“I think you should tell him that the only thing that will make you feel better is if Munk became your mate. Proclaim your undying love to him while insinuating that you would die without him.”

“Really. That’s the best idea you’ve got.” Alonzo opened his eyes only so that he could roll them.

“Well, no, but the other ideas require a little more strenuous activity that I doubt you’re up for in your current health.”

“Seriously, is sex all you think about?”

“No.” Tugger said. “But it’s definitely more fun to consider than you just laying here wallowing in misery.”

“I am not wallowing. I am sick.” Alonzo sighed. “Both in health and of you.”

“You know what I’m sick of?”

“No. And I don’t care.”

“You wound me.” Tugger put a paw over his chest. “I’m sick of cats not confessing their feelings for each other. It would make the world a much better place if everyone just was honest. Certainly would save a lot of time for more pleasurable activities. And I don’t mean just cuddling in bed together.”

Alonzo didn’t respond. Tugger took the silence as an opportunity to continue.

“I’m pretty sure that Munk loves you.” To Tugger’s disappointment Alonzo didn’t so much as twitch. “Hey, that should be a revelation for you.”

“Forgive me if I don’t immediately trust the horniest cat in the junkyard’s opinions.” Alonzo said somewhat bitterly. “You think that everyone should just jump each other and be done with it.”

“I do not.” Tugger said, actually feeling offended. He sat down on the edge of the bed, hard enough to jostle the other cat. “And just because I like to flirt and have fun with a fair amount of cats doesn’t mean I don’t recognize love when I see it.”

Alonzo didn’t say anything to that. Instead he tried to roll over to stare at the wall but Tugger held him by the shoulder and stopped him.

“Listen to me. Munk is my brother. I may be a flirt and enjoy the company of others, casual or otherwise, but I know that my brother isn’t like me. And, even though I take great pleasure in aggravating him, I still want him to find happiness.” 

Alonzo stared at him.

“Also, I can tell that any time he looks at you it’s like nothing else exists. It’s very annoying. Looking back on it it’s so obvious.”

“I… I just can’t get a read on him.” Alonzo finally said. 

“Munk plays his cards very close to his chest. He doesn’t like to let others see him vulnerable. Hell, even I have to poke and pry until he gives up and tells me what he’s thinking sometimes. Pretty sure the only other cat he’s even opened up to is you. And I doubt you have to harass him as much as I do.”

“He did say some nice things yesterday after you left.” Alonzo said quietly.

“Yeah, he did. I think you can take him for his word when he said you were the most important thing in the world to him.”

“That was nice- hey, you were listening to us!” Alonzo tried his best to look outraged, but the effect was ruined by him sneezing.

“Well, yeah.” Tugger handed him a tissue. “You know what else I know?”

“I can only imagine what. And even if I said I didn’t want to know you would tell me anyways.”

“I also know that if Munk didn’t want to take care of you, he wouldn’t have tucked you into his bed and played the role of the sexy nursemaid.” Tugger winked.

“You’re terrible.” Alonzo was smiling though. 

“You know I’m right. Don’t deny it.”

“So maybe you’re right.” Alonzo said, holding up a paw as Tugger opened his mouth to speak. “Hold on, I said maybe. Maybe Munk shares the same sentiment towards me as I do towards him-”

“Just say that you love each other, jeez. You sound like an old, decrepit poet.”

“Shut up. As I was saying, maybe we both feel the same way. How am I going to tell him? Last time I tried I wound up coming here, talking way too long about the weather, almost threw up and then passed out in his bed.”

“Seriously, that’s what went down?”

“Now that I think about it the almost throwing up and passing out part might have been the start of the illness and not nerves.” Alonzo realized out loud.

“I hope so. But really, you talked about the weather?”

“I panicked.”

“Obviously.” Tugger sighed. “Right. So don’t do that again.”

“We’ve established that I should not do that again.” Alonzo sighed. “I can’t believe I’m taking relationship advice from you.”

“Obviously that is something you should do more often. You and Munk would have been mated by now if you had.”

“Oh, and you’re an expert on mates?” Alonzo raised an eyebrow.

“Look, are you going to keep avoiding the subject by trying to delve into my relationships? Because I will gladly recount all of my exploits, especially since you have no place else to go.” Tugger challenged.

“I could leave if I wanted to.” Alonzo said unconvincingly.

“Yeah, I’d like to see that. Just ‘cause the fever’s gone doesn’t mean you’re out of the woods.”

“Now you’re a medical expert like Jenny?”

“You’re really not good at asking for advice, are you?” Tugger prodded Alonzo with his foot again.

The black and white cat shifted away from Tugger’s foot and rubbed his cheek none too subtly on the pillow, sniffling quietly as he obviously tried to inhale Munk’s scent. 

“Alright. I’m sorry for getting upset.” Alonzo said quietly. “I do want your help. Because if I have to go back to my own den and go on trying to be just friends with Munk then I’m going to lose my mind.”

“I think we can safely say that you’re already past that point.” Tugger said, earning himself a sour look. “Alright, I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. Between the two of us I think we can figure something out.”

The conversation didn’t last long after that, mainly due to the fact that Alonzo fell asleep mid sentence, much to Tugger’s amusement. While the fever was gone and the coughing not nearly as frequent, it was clear to see that it would take a while for Alonzo to get his energy and strength back. Not that Munk seemed to mind having Alonzo take up space in his den.

Tugger’s mind flashed back to the memory of seeing Munk and Alonzo curled up together under the blanket. Even his brother had to realize that they were acting much more familiar with each other than a usual pair of friends. Sure, sometimes Tugger and Munk had curled up together when they were younger, especially when a storm was coming or it was especially cold, but now that they were older it happen much less often than before. And certainly not to this extent.

Whether or not Munk was interested in being official mates with Alonzo was still a mystery. Clearly Munk cared for him, otherwise he wouldn’t have plainly said that Alonzo was ‘the most important thing’ to him. That wasn’t something that even Tugger had said to anyone he cared about. But if Munk cared that much, why hadn’t he said anything to Alonzo? Or even confided in anyone else?

Tugger was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Munkustrap’s return until the silver tabby was practically standing on top of him. The small gasp and flinch from Tugger did not go unnoticed.

“Are you alright?” Munk raised an eyebrow as Tugger tried to compose himself.

“Yeah, yeah, just thinking. Everlasting Cat, you need to make more noise when you walk around.”

“I didn’t think I needed to worry about sneaking up on someone in my own home, but I’ll try to be more loud next time.” Munk said with just a hint of sarcasm as he put down the thermos of tea he had brought with him.

“You do that. Almost had a heart attack.” Tugger relaxed back in his seat.

“What were you thinking about? Surely the sight of Lonz sleeping isn’t that entrancing.”

“Oh, it’s not. At least not for me.” Tugger muttered.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing important.”

“Now that I don’t believe. You think that everything you say is important.” Munk busied himself by checking Alonzo’s forehead, letting out a pleased hum at finding it at a normal temperature.

“Everything I say is important. Just maybe not directly relating to me.” Tugger said, studying the way his brother stared down at the sick cat. 

“Honestly, Tugger, even after a lifetime of knowing you I still can never tell what’s going on inside your head.” Munk sat down on the bed, adjusting the blankets around Alonzo and giving Tugger a long look. He didn’t seem to be in such a hurry to kick Tugger out as before, a fact that did not escape Tugger’s notice.

“Well, you say that like it’s a bad thing.” Tugger leaned back in his chair. “I’m not one to readily admit not knowing what someone’s thinking, but the same could be said about you. Especially regarding recent events.”

“Recent events?” Munk repeated. “What do you mean by that?”

Here was an opening in the conversation Tugger didn’t even know he was waiting for. Already Alonzo had confessed to loving Munkustrap, so maybe, if Tugger played his cards right, he could get Munk to admit the same feelings that he so clearly had. Then the only difficult part would be getting them to admit it to each other, which really wouldn’t be so hard once Tugger had time to think it out.

“Right. So, I’ve been thinking-”

“Here we go. Let me at least get comfortable before you interrogate me.” Munk stretched out on the bed, leaving a noticeable gap between him and Alonzo. Immediately Alonzo rolled over and closed the gap between them, muttering in his sleep and pressing up against Munk’s side. The silver tabby casually draped an arm around Alonzo’s shoulders.

“Oh come on, we haven’t talked in a long time.” Tugger said, using an extraordinary amount of willpower to not comment at the sight before him. “Is it so wrong for me to think about my older brother and his mate from time to time?”

“Yes.” Munk said without missing a beat. “Because whenever you have lots of time to think you always come up with the strangest and most outlandish ideas.”

“Blame my curious nature for that. But I’ll have you know that Lonz listened to my ideas and even liked some of them.”

“No doubt because he was in a delirious, fever induced haze at the time.” Munk replied, smiling despite himself. “He couldn’t even fight back if he wanted to. Seems cruel to leave him with you now that I think about it.”

“You know, I seem to be the only one who sees this sarcastic, rude side of you.” Tugger said, trying to catch Munk off guard. “You should talk to the others like this more often. Maybe they’d be so surprised they’d actually listen to you during rehearsals and meetings.”

“They do listen to me.” Munk did not rise to the bait, keeping his voice calm and quiet. “You’re the only one that I need to be sarcastic and rude with to get anywhere in a private conversation. Like now. I can tell you’re working up to ask something that I’m not going to want to answer, so just get on with it.”

“Fine. Lonz was more fun to talk to. At least he was willing to banter a bit.”

“I can only imagine what you two talked about.” Munk glanced down at Alonzo.

“We’ll get to that. Although he swore me to secrecy.” Tugger helped himself to some of the tea that Munk had brought with him.

“I have a hard time imaging what you and Lonz talked about that he could possibly want to keep from me. Also, that tea is not for you.” 

“Well, he’s not going to drink it.” Tugger said, gesturing towards the still sleeping Alonzo with the mug. “And I’m allowed to have secret conversations with your mate if I’m risking my own health and wellness to watch him for you.”

“I do appreciate you keeping an eye on him while I’m away. At the very least it makes it easier for me to take care of my normal duties.” Despite his earlier statement Munk also helped himself to some of the tea.

“I thought you said that was for Lonz.”

“I said that it wasn’t for you. And you’re right, he’s not going to be drinking it any time soon. I’d rather he get as much rest as he can right now.”

“You know, if you weren’t busy being the Jellicle Protector, you’d make a decent doctor. Or at the very least a good caretaker.”

“Thanks.” Munk said dryly.

“No, I’m serious.”

“I appreciate it. But I’m afraid that I’m really only open to keeping one sick cat in my home at a time, and even then I’d rather it just be….” Munk trailed off, staring down at Alonzo in thought.

“Just be Alonzo.” Tugger finished helpfully.

“Yes.” Munk said thoughtfully.

“You know, I’ve never seen you care for someone quite to the same extent as you do for him.” Tugger remarked.

“Really.” Munk said, taking a long drink of his tea. His face was a carefully controlled mask of casual indifference.

“Really. And that brings me back to what I wanted to ask you- wait.” Tugger paused, turning to stare directly into Munkustrap’s eyes. “Wait a minute.”

“What?” Munk innocently stared back at him. 

“I’ve called Lonz your mate a couple times now and not once have you corrected me.” Tugger frowned. 

It would have been almost comical how quickly the two fell silent, if not for the fact that the revelation was something that Munkustrap clearly did not want revealed. The silver tabby stared at him for a long while, eyes not once drifting away, until finally Tugger shifted uncomfortably and broke the impromptu staring contest.

Finally Munk spoke. “I didn’t realize. It seemed so natural hearing it from you that it didn’t even occur to me that I should have corrected you.” 

“Do you need to correct me?” Tugger asked quietly, trying to tread delicately.

“I… I suppose I should.” Munk stared down at Alonzo. “But I don’t want to.”

“Don’t want to what?”

“Tugger, why are you doing this?” Munk sighed, looking unusually weary.

“Doing what?”

“Asking questions. Prodding and poking around in business that isn’t yours.”

“Because I’m curious.” Tugger said. “And because this is important. Don’t tell me it isn’t.”

“Yes, it’s important. But not to you.”

“Excuse me, but it is important to me. Otherwise why would I bother asking in the first place?” Tugger felt himself getting annoyed. Quickly he took a breath to compose himself. Munkustrap was just as good as steering the conversation in a particular direction as he himself was, and between the two of them he could tell that this was going to be a difficult conversation to manage. But he had to get to the truth.

“What does it matter?” Munk asked. “Why do you need to know how I feel about, well, anything?”

“Besides the fact that you’re my brother and I care about you, you are also the Jellicle Protector. I don’t say this lightly but you’re kind of important to the tribe. And if, say, there’s a certain special someone you care about, it’s something that I and the others will want to know.”

“See, this is exactly why I don’t talk about things like this.” Munk said, voice strained. His arm tightened around Alonzo’s shoulders. “Because as soon as anyone gets an inkling in their head about me then it suddenly becomes everyone’s business.”

Tugger watched his brother carefully. It wasn’t his intention to make Munkustrap angry, especially when he was trying to get him to hopefully admit something that made him happy, but clearly a nerve had been struck.

“Look, Munk, I’m not intending on pushing you into a corner. It’s just… after the conversation I had with Lonz and this- this-” Tugger gestured to the two cats on the bed. “- this whole situation I can’t help but notice that, well, you two are obviously more than just good friends. Any other pair would have come out and said something long before now.”

“It’s not that simple.” Munk sighed.

“Clearly it’s not.”

“I am curious as to what Lonz said that led you to this line of interrogation.”

“You’re avoiding my question. Also, even if I hadn’t talked with Lonz, you’re doing a terrible job of convincing me that there’s nothing going on between you two.” Tugger gestured again.

Before Munk could fire off a retort Alonzo shifted in his sleep, pulling his face away from Munk’s fur and blearily opening his eyes. 

“Munk?”

“Yes?” Immediately Munk’s full attention was on him, all traces of anger quickly replaced with unashamed adoration.

“Are you back?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Good.” Alonzo closed his eyes and settled back down, throwing an arm over Munkustrap possessively. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Alonzo let out a little hum of contentment as he drifted back off to sleep. “Love you.”

Munk turned a very interesting color. It took all Tugger had in him to not leap to his feet and knock Munk and Alonzo’s heads together. Instead, in a show of patience that surprised even himself, Tugger leaned back in his chair and waited.

Munk didn’t even seem to breathe, staring down at Alonzo with such a mixed expression of shock and fierce adoration that it was a wonder he didn’t give in and wake Alonzo back up to ask for further clarification. Instead he just continued to stare.

“Well.” Tugger finally said once he realized that Munk wasn’t going to say anything. “That was something.”

Munk flinched, eyes snapping back up to Tugger. “What?”

“Really, Munk? After Lonz straight up says that he loves you you’re going to pretend you don’t know what’s going on?”

“Obviously he was still asleep when he said that.” Munk muttered.

“Well, that makes it more obvious then. He wasn’t awake enough to be coy about how he really feels about you.” Tugger rolled his eyes. “Seriously, this is getting old.”

“Is that what you and Lonz talked about? Our relationship?”

“Okay, so I wasn’t going to say anything, but since he technically just did, yes, we talked about the fact that Lonz loves you.” Tugger said, watching Munk’s face carefully. 

The barest flicker of hope passed through Munkustrap’s eyes. Idly he played with Alonzo’s fur, gazing down at the sleeping cat with a look that he had never given any other cat in his life.

“That. That right there is what I’m talking about.” Tugger quickly pointed out. “That is not a platonic look. Do you need me to leave before I regret sticking around?”

“No, Tugger, you don’t need to leave.” Munk rolled his eyes. “I can wait for Lonz to wake up before I tell him that I love him.”

“Finally. Finally you admit it. Was that so hard?”

“You really need a hobby if this is what you’re fixated on.” Munk huffed. “Surely there must be more interesting things going on in the junkyard.”

“Sadly, no.” Tugger leaned forward in his seat. “Especially since you finally came out and told the truth. How long have you been hiding this from him?”

“A long time.” Munk said softly. “Too long.”

Tugger laughed.

“What?” Munk asked, startled.

“Nothing. Just déjà vu.” Tugger waved it off. “What I want to know now is why haven’t you told Lonz how you feel?”

“I… I don’t know.” Munk admitted. “Just hasn’t felt like the right time. And there was the lingering doubt that he would return my feelings.”

“You two are definitely made for each other.” Tugger muttered. 

“So now that you apparently know more about how Lonz and I feel for one another more than we ourselves do, what are you going to do about it?” Munk asked, trying to sound casual but visibly tense.

“Relax, I’m not going to do anything.” Tugger said. “Just please promise me you’ll do something about this unresolved tension between you two. Because I can’t stand seeing you pine after each other.”

“I can hardly believe that either of us has been pining.”

“When I look back on all those quiet looks you’ve been giving one another over the years- Everlasting Cat, years- I can clearly see that you were pining. That counts.” Tugger pointed out. “Also, the other day Lonz cried when he realized that I was here instead of you, and it wasn’t because of anything I did.”

Munk held Alonzo tightly to him. “If I could spare him from any of this pain I would.”

“Munk, he’s not dying. He’s sick. And he’s getting better.” Tugger reminded him. “Let him be the dramatic one in the relationship.”

“Relationship.” Munk repeated. 

“Well, yeah, you two are pretty much mated already.” Tugger said bluntly. “Look at you. If Lonz wasn’t sick I’d bet you’d be doing a lot more together in bed than just cuddling.”

“Tugger, I appreciate this heart to heart we’re having, but I am not discussing my sex life with you.” Munk said plainly.

“Honestly I don’t really want to discuss that with you either. I like to consider myself an open minded cat but even I have boundaries.”

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them both. Part of Tugger wished for Alonzo to wake up and start confessing his feelings again in a sleep induced delirium, but unfortunately the black and white cat seemed to be done for now.

“Well, I think I’ve done all the counseling I can do for now.” Tugger said, stretching his limbs as he got to his feet. “Good luck with all… all of this.”

“Thanks.” Munk sighed. “See you tomorrow?”

“Only if you’re not sick of me.”

“Despite the irritating way you can just worm your way into a situation and get exactly what you want, you are always welcome here.”

“You might want to rethink those words once you and Lonz are officially mates.” Tugger said, cocking his hip to the side and leaning up against the wall. “Might not want just anyone barging in while you two are busy-”

“Goodbye, Tugger.” Munk’s exasperated tone was enough for Tugger to take his leave. This time he didn’t bother to linger, giving the two some much needed privacy.

*****

Unsurprisingly Tugger was back the next day. What was a surprise was that Munkustrap was still sleeping when Tugger sauntered inside his den. Even more surprising was the fact that he was alone.

“Munk, wake up.” Tugger roughly shook his brother awake. “Where’s Lonz?”

“Huh?” Munk rubbed his eyes, sitting up and immediately noticing the lack of the black and white cat next to him. “Where’s Lonz?”

“I just asked you that.”

“He was here when we fell asleep last night.” Munk pulled back the blankets.

“Did you two talk about anything? Anything in particular?”

“No, Tugger, we didn’t get around to that. We were both tired and I couldn’t think of a good way to say, ‘Oh, by the way, Alonzo, I love you, let’s confess our undying love to one another and become mates’, but I’ll be sure to do that as soon as I find him!” Munk yelled, clearly distraught.

“Easy, easy, we’ll find him. He can’t have gone far.” Tugger gave his brother some space, choosing to pace the floor as he thought. “Where would he go?”

Munk sat on the bed and buried his face in his paws. It was the first time in a long time that Tugger had seen him so upset.

“Hey, Munk, we’re going to find him. Don’t worry.” Tugger patted his shoulder, feeling deeply uneasy. Upset Alonzo was one thing, upset Munk was another thing entirely.

“I’ll see if he went to Jenny’s.” Munk said, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll take a look around here. Maybe he just needed some fresh air or something.” Tugger’s words did not inspire much hope. As soon as he and Munk split up Tugger found himself heading straight for Alonzo’s den.

“It’d be too easy if he went home.” Tugger muttered. 

As soon as he approached he could smell the now too familiar scent of sickness. With a sigh he pushed the door open, exasperation quickly turning to concern as he found Alonzo huddled on the floor.

“Lonz, what are you doing? Are you trying to give me and Munk a heart attack?” Tugger crouched down next to the shivering cat, pulling a blanket off the bed and draping it over him.

“No.” Alonzo said, immediately leaning up against Tugger for his body heat.

“Then please, enlighten me. Tell me what you’re doing here.”

“I live here. I can- I can be here if I want.”

“Yeah, of course, but I know for a fact that you’d rather be with Munk right now.”

“I… I think I might have said something to Munk. In my sleep.” Alonzo swallowed thickly. “Something’s different between us and I don’t know what it is, but when I woke up after you left Munk wasn’t acting like his usual self.”

“Everlasting Cat, is that what this is all about?” Tugger was about ready to drag Alonzo out by his ears and bodily throw him into Munkustrap’s arms. “You want to know what you said to him when you were asleep? Because I was there.”

“What? What did I say?”

“You said- actually, no, you know what? I’m not going to let you two dance around each other any more. This is getting ridiculous.” Tugger hauled Alonzo to his feet. “You are coming with me.”

“Wait- no- I’m not-” Alonzo’s distressed shouts were ignored as Tugger dragged Alonzo outside. “Stop! Let go of me!”

“Stop your yelling, we’re just going back to Munk’s. You’re going to alert half the junkyard at this rate-” Tugger was interrupted by a possessive yowl from above. 

A huge silver blur knocked him down to the ground, sending Alonzo sprawling in the dirt. Claws pricked the sensitive skin at his throat, leaving Tugger completely defenseless.

“Don’t you dare touch him you- Tugger?” Munkustrap’s snarl quickly turned to surprise.

“What in the Everlasting Cat’s name is wrong with you?” Tugger groaned, shoving the claws away and clutching his head from where it had smacked into the ground. “Did you lose your mind? Ow!”

“I’m sorry, I thought you were trying to hurt Lonz.” Munk said, climbing off of Tugger and hurrying over to Alonzo. “Are both of you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tugger muttered. “We were coming to see you anyways. Just made the inevitable happen sooner, that’s all.”

Munk swept Alonzo up into a hug, burying his face in the black and white cat’s fur. “Please don’t do that again. I don’t think I can handle you disappearing again.”

“I won’t.” Alonzo promised. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Before anything else happens, I have to tell you something.” Munk sighed deeply, still holding Alonzo close. He seemed to be the only thing holding Alonzo up.

“Wait, Munk, I have to tell you something too.”

“Let me say this-”

“Wait, I need to-”

“For the love of all of Heaviside, just say it!” Tugger shouted, startling them both. “I’m going to lose my mind!”

Munk nodded, finally pulling away from Alonzo so he could look him in the eyes. “Lonz, I-”

“MunkustrapIloveyou.” Alonzo blurted out.

“I… you already told me.” Munk said.

“I did?”

“Yes. When you were sleeping.”

“I… I did not realize that.” Alonzo looked like he was about to faint. 

“It’s alright. I’m glad you said it. Because it gives me the courage to do this.” Munkustrap leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled away Alonzo gaped at him.

“Oh.” Was all Alonzo could say, heat rising to his face that was not due to fever. 

“Yes.” Munk smiled. 

“So… I take it you feel the same?” Alonzo stared at him hopefully.

“Oh, yes. I love you too. Very much so.” Munk swept him up in another kiss.

“Thank you.” Tugger sighed, flopping back onto the dirt. “Took you both long enough.”

*****

It took about a week for Alonzo to finally get his feet back under him. Thankfully, against all odds, neither Munkustrap nor Tugger caught his illness. News had spread quickly about Alonzo being sick, but it was nothing compared to how fast the news spread once Munkustrap and Alonzo announced that they were officially mates.

“So, I take it you’re feeling better.” Tugger said, leaning up against the wall to Munk’s den. Now Munk and Alonzo’s den, by the looks of it. 

“Yes. No thanks to you.” Alonzo said teasingly. His once dull fur was now back to its usual silky, pristine self as he stretched out in the sun.

“Your words would hurt more if you weren’t smiling like a lovesick lunatic.” Tugger pointed out.

“Do I need to do something about him?” Munkustrap poked his head out the door, giving Tugger a suspicious look.

“Please don’t tackle me to the ground and try and rip my throat out again.” Tugger held up his paws. “I promise I didn’t touch your precious mate.”

“I’m fine, Munk. Truly, I am.” Alonzo rolled his eyes at Tugger’s theatrics.

“Glad to hear. Because if you and Tugger are done talking, I would very much appreciate it if you joined me inside. Alone. Right now.” The tone in Munkustrap’s voice left little to the imagination. Even if there was any doubt as to what the silver tabby was implying, the look Alonzo gave him in return cleared up any doubts as to what exactly Munkustrap had in mind.

Tugger hurried off before he could hear anything more. There were some things that he would rather not be curious about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my tale of lovesick catboys pining for one another. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
